It Started One Night At This Bar
by love-always-has-a-price
Summary: Zane is a chef, a famous and busy one at that. Jay and Kai just want him to go out. So they take him to a guy's night out... None of them expected the outcome to be this catastrophic. Modern AU Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**So… story popped in my head and couldn't resist it. Read, enjoy, review!**

**OoooO**

_Carefully he chopped the onion, not out of fear of slicing his fingers, but out of fear of ruining the onion. He finely chopped the onion into square pieces, dicing it and then moving along to the next one, his skill with a knife was not one to question. He then switched his knife and bustled along to the carrots. His deep, sea blue orbs watched with preciseness. He was never going to fail in the kitchen._

It was busy tonight, it was busy every night, but tonight was the busiest it had been all week. Here at the biggest and most popular restaurant in all of Ninjago, there was huge party for the rich and the famous. This restaurant once in the biggest rut ever had been saved by an unlikely hero, a very skilled and talented chef.

Zane Tiberius Julian.

The most well known and critically acclaimed chef of all of Ninjago. And it was startling; he was only at the tender of twenty two. He had barely attended culinary school for one in a half years before being hired for his first job at a little hole in the wall. Then he had upgraded to a five star restaurant that was dying out.

He became a culinary genius, correction, always had been one.

As said before, tonight was hell of busy. Zane was working up a sweat as he tossed spices together and chopped onions with salmon chucks. He wiped his forehead with her forearm while he rushed over to stir a stew as he added a pinch of sage. His eyes glanced over and then shouted, "Someone get the lobster ready and I need to boil some clams!"

The other chefs hurried to comply with the wishes of their leader. The master chef. A few older than he, very few younger, but all looked up to his talent and craft. Although those older than he were begrudging the fact that he was the master chef, that he was the top dog here.

Zane took much pride and effort into his craft, his art. He studied in high school and took small jobs when he decided to cook for the rest of his life. He learned how to grill and bake, to create a beautiful dish out of a limited amount of ingredients. Zane had worked hard for his position and he needed to keep it, he wanted to keep it.

There he prepared several dishes and slide them over to be tasted briefly. Once cleared he allowed them to enter the dining room, as every dish left, Zane would smile and then he quickly would tend to the next meal that was meant to be cooked, grilled, or baked.

XxxxX

He eyes blinked open as the ringing entered his ears. He rolled his eyes, tonight was his night off and there he phone was ringing away. Slowly, he sat up and scanned for his cellular device, only to find it buzzing away on his table, the ringtone blaring away as well. He stretched and stood, he was happy and thankful for his micro nap.

Hands found the device and fingers swiped to answer, forcing it up to his ear; he gruffly spoke, "Hello."

"HEY!" A loud cry erupted from the other side of the line. "ZANE!"

The blonde cringed in distaste and then muttered, "Jay, I presume that your yelling indicates that you are rather excited about something…" Zane's other hand tugged at his mild bed head, while his eyes went to his kitchen.

"Course it does!" Jay hollered making Zane retract the phone from his ear.

"And what is the source of your excitement?" Zane inquired as he strode over to his sacred place. He adjusted his white t-shirt before washing his hands; he felt the urge to cook something Italian.

A clicking noise was heard, then the engine of a car. "Well, you, me, and Kai, we are having a guy's night out!"

Zane sighed as he shook his head at his friend's words, "No, you two can enjoy yourselves in one; you know how I feel about partying." Zane grabbed some bowls and then a pan. "I am content here in my home."

Jay laughed softly and then spoke, "But, dude…" There stood a long pause which made Zane stop his motions, "Kai is outside your door."

The blonde groaned and quickly walked to his window to see the brown spiked up hair of which belonged to his close friend. Zane let out another groan before muttering, "I dislike you both."

Chuckles left his companion's throat, "We know, now hurry. I'm waiting in the car."

XxxxX

It was a sweet and cozy little bar, honestly it was. It had pool tables in the far back, and shades with little lamps and it gave off an urban coffee shop vibe, but no matter how cozy and sweet of a bar it was, Zane hated it. Zane disliked bars, mostly because of drunks and alcoholics. He had no past experiences with drunks, but bars were they homestead.

He hated he stench of them as well. It reeked of beers and sweat or even blood from fights. He just disliked with a great passion the consumption of alcohol. So, he was the designated driver all the time. This bar was actually smelled good, not reeking of the nasty stench of puke or any bile.

Zane was led by his friends to the bar counter. Jay was a technician and also an inventor; he had invented the latest model for a mobile phone company. Kai was actually a welder that worked in his own metal shop; he also worked with fireworks at an amusement park. Both his friends were just as successful in their fields of work as he was. Both of his friends enjoyed their jobs like he loved his. Jay was actually married and to Kai's sister, Kai was planning on marrying his long term girlfriend. Zane was single.

As they sat down Jay held up three fingers and hollered, "Three shots!" The brunette then turned back to his friends, "So, Zane how is the old cooking job?"

Zane smiled, "Fine, I enjoy it a great deal."

Kai nudged the blonde and then chuckled, "So, you find yourself a girl yet?"

Zane rolled his blue eyes, "No, I will be sure to inform you when I do though." He then glanced up just as the bartender placed three shot glasses down.

"Now, what kind of shots do you want tonight, Jayster?" The tanned male with coral red hair that was slicked back full to touch his mid back, his eyes were pastel green like a pale mint.

Jay laughed, "Tero! My man!" He hugged the bartender with a wide grin, "Man it has been a while! How have you been?!"

Tero chuckled, "Good… good… how's Nya?" He then flashed a grin to Kai, "Sup, Kai?"

Kai smirked, "It's all good, heard you landed the coaching job."

Tero nodded, "That I did."

Jay gave him a high five, "That is great! Nya is very well by the way; hopefully we will be adding another addition soon though!" The brunette winked.

Tero then glanced at the blonde, "You are…?"

"Zane," Zane announced as he held his hand out. "I was friends with Jay since middle school and met Kai in high school."

Tero nodded, "Cool, met Kai about two years ago and Jay was my roommate in college." He then smirked, "Them college days were so good, those were the days…" He then clapped, "So, tequila shots?" Eying them and wiggling his eyebrows as he reached behind him to grab the liquor.

Both brunettes had nodded in approval.

Tero gave them a wink and poured the glasses while supplying lime slices and salt, "Have fun, I got to go deliver some beers!" The redhead had rushed off while calling out a hold up and shut it.

Zane smiled, "He seems nice."

"He is! In all honesty, he is a true gentleman!" Jay proclaimed, "But he is so much fun to hang with too!"

Kai took his shot down and hissed then bite into the lime, "Yeah… a true charmer…" He cringed then let out a "Whoa!" while breathing out hard.

Jay took his shot and shook his head furiously while biting his bottom lip, "Damn…! That is good!" He bit his hand softly to suck the salt off and then bit into a lime.

Zane shrugged off his drink and sighed, "I rather not since I am driving us back home tonight."

Jay pouted, "Dude, one shot isn't going to screw you up."

"Yeah, Jay has a point, you'll be fine," Kai said rather convincingly.

Zane shook his head still while they teased him about his non-drinking habits and at his lack of a woman in his life. The three started reminisce their high school days and college memories while speaking of stories of their workplaces. Kai drinking a beer, while Jay stuck with some shots, and there Zane sat, not even touching his first shot, but only sipped on some water.

Then a blaring noise filled their ears.

"Fuck…" Kai cursed as he spun to see what the heck that was.

The other two followed.

There was a girl, whose hair had been pulled up into a high pony, curls and waves fell to her mid back and some to her sides of her face and stopped a little past her chin. She had bangs that traveled from one side to the next gradually getting longer. Her hair was a fair raven color and eyes that which gave a reminder of charcoal, but when in light shined a deep emerald green. Her lips a deep crimson red and cheeks gave a natural rosy glow, even with her olive tanned skin. She wore a white tank top with dark gray skinny jeans and black combat boots, but she then tapped the microphone, "Hey there everyone," her voice was so angelic. "I'm gonna sing for you guys tonight, hope you enjoy it." Her hand then gripped a guitar and she strummed it softly while her head leaned in more to the mic.

Zane lost his mind at that moment and took that shot like nothing. That girl was the most beautiful girl he ever laid eyes upon and her voice was something else. He slammed the glass down and demanded more.

"_You aren't perfect, but it's alright._"

Zane lost his sanity.

**OoooO**

**Well… there it is.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Astrid16: Hahaha… Your review made me laugh! :)**

**So... this is gonna be short, maybe like five to ten chapters long. Yes, this story is going to contain most of the characters for a fact and OCs, which have either been in All For One or Bound By Honor. And some new ones that are later to be revealed in BBH (Bound By Honor). **

**Enjoy the rest!**

**OoooO**

His knife diced away at the potatoes rapidly as he cringed in distaste at the memories of the night before. He was such an idiot. He drank way too much and danced to that song and then… then… then he went to talk to that singer. He slammed the knife down on the wooden cutting board. _I acted completely inappropriately!_

Part of his blonde hair was stuck to his forehead due to the sweat formed. His hands pulled up on his hair and fisted it tightly. He let out a much needed grunt of frustration as he shook his head. _Never again, ever shall I let Jay and/or Kai take me out like that again! _

Within the midst of his little breakdown, he caught a glance of a white apron and wild, curly soft blonde hair. He rotated his head upward to see the height of a seventh grader and a wild bush of curls. Shy and embarrassed, he waved, "Hello, Ally."

The small female waved shyly, her brown doe eyes staring at her peer and higher level worker than she. "Good… good afternoon," she stammered out with a small tint of pink upon her freckled face. Her small hand waved at the much, much taller male.

Zane leaned against the counter and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, his deep sea orbs examining her carefully. Her apron was stained with yellow and her cheeks caked in flour, even her hair was tinged with the powder. "Starting up on some desserts for tonight?" He inquired slightly, but knew the answer already.

Ally nodded and mumbled softly, "Yes… I was working on some new cakes…"

The master chef had nodded, "That's good, that's good." He glanced over at his knife and sighed, "Sorry if I scared you, I was just thinking about my stupidity and ignorance." He chuckled, "I was really stupid last night."

The small female shook her head, "No, you are a genius!"

"Maybe here and when it comes to other non-social aspects, but last night I displayed a level of stupidity that not even I could comprehend." Zane stated bluntly as he shook his head.

Ally pouted before glancing over at a cupboard, "Could you hand me the baking soda, please?" Her hands outstretched and she went on her tippy toes.

Zane thought of her as a younger sister, knowing her since culinary school and then he got her this job. He saw her as a sibling he never had, nor knew he even wanted. He opened the cupboard to grab her said item and tossed it lightly towards her. He saw her catch it and gave her a smile, "What kind of cake are you making?"

Ally peaked up and muttered quietly, "I am making a blueberry red velvet cake." She smiled sweetly, "I have been trying to perfect it, but it is so hard to make perfectly!" She played with her hair and sighed, "But… I won't give up."

Zane admired her determination and her will. Despite her hardships, she endured it all. She had been picked on because of her height and for her massive bush of blonde hair. Also, her stuttering and her tendency to easily get embarrassed, but here she was holding her head up high, most of the time.

She spun on her heels and stalked out to the bakery portion of the restaurant. Zane smiled and then proceeded to chop some mushrooms. He hummed softly, his head hurt from the alcohol consumption he took part in last night. He then rubbed his temples then sighed, _Never drinking again, ever._

XxxxX

Cole sighed as he placed the files upon his desk and he groaned in irritation. He rubbed his temples and his hands travelled through his raven locks as he let another groan of frustration. "It makes no sense," he continuously tugged at his locks.

"What doesn't?" a familiar voice called as a pat upon his shoulder.

Cole turned around and sighed, "This case… we have to solve it." He rolled his eyes at his partner's antics, "Stop making that face, Dareth."

The brunette smirked as a hand ran through his slicked hair although it was curled into a whirl in the front. He chuckled, "You my dearest friend and partner need to calm down and take it easy."

His charcoal eyes narrowed as he examined his partner carefully, "Dareth, this is a huge drug dealing case and you expect me to calm down?!" His eyes wild with hate, "A teenager got shot in this case… and you expect me to-"

Dareth gripped onto Cole's shoulders, "Yes, I do."

Cole sighed, his hands tugged upon his hair. He drew his eyes up to stare at his more relaxed partner. Dareth simply nodded, "This drug case is tough and the deeper you get into it you could get killed."

Cole nodded slowly, "I know that."

"And I highly doubt Deh will be able to handle that one," Dareth spoke softly as he patted his partner.

"Yeah, that's true." Cole stretch, "Speak of which, I have to go get lunch with her in a few minutes." Standing, his arms and legs stretched out, he yawned and then swung his jacket on. He gripped his keys and then muttered, "Be back in a few hours or so."

Dareth gave him a short wave before turning to his phone. He checked for a text message, but there were no new ones. He pouted in distaste and then typed a new one up.

_**Hey! Wanna go out to eat something?!**_

Dareth sat his phone down upon the desk while rubbing his temples. "Why won't you respond!? Almana!" He whined out before sighing once more. He played with his pen, air blowing from his lips with sad eyes. Dareth rolled before preparing himself to leave. When the wood of his desk went off in wild vibrations which made him reach for his phone.

He swiped it without much thought and brought it to his ear, "Hello!" His voice was cheerful and full of life while he grinned as he slipped his jacket on.

"_**Hey…" **_a monotone voice entered his ear.

Amber eyes widened with delight and a wider grin spread across his face, "ALMANA!"

"_**Oh, gosh-damnit, Dareth!" **_her voice gave out a bit of an angry tone, _**"What the heck?"**_

Dareth couldn't help his shout of joy, he sighed, "Sorry… sorry, just got really excited…"

"_**Don't yell though, it hurts when you do." **_He imagined her pressing her ear lightly for a moment.

"Sorry… I didn't mean it baby, I swear I didn't." Dareth cooed to sooth her.

He heard a shift, _**"How many times have I told you not to call me that?"**_

"More than once…"

"_**Then stop it… listen, I am on my way to this diner and was wondering if you would like to meet me there since you wanted to get something to eat." **_She spoke softly, but yet again, with her usual monotone voice.

Dareth grinned, "Yes, love to! See you in a bit, baby!"

XxxxX

She sipped her soda slowly and glanced over at her older brother, who was carefully looking through the menu. "What are you getting, Rosa?"

Her charcoal eyes gave a light skim over through her menu and then to her brother. "I think I'm taking the toasted olive basted French bread with some roasted pasta on the side."

Cole gave her a look and then sighed, "What do you recommend, Ms. Food-Critic?"

She gave a small laugh, "The lobster ravioli with mozzarella bread rolls and with roasted spinach and asparagus." Her eyes smirked along with her own smirk that etched upon her crimson lips.

Cole shook his head, "Guess that's what I'm getting…" He set his menu down and then took a sip of his water, "Now, how is work?"

"Good… I enjoy getting paid to eat, but I still sing every now and then at Tero's bar. I kind of miss it, the music and such, don't you?" She spun her hair softly with her hand.

Cole sighed, "I do miss the dancing, I guess… but I dance at Mitsuki's studio, so I can live with that." He gave her a small grin.

She giggled, "How is her studio?"

"Great, she is a great teacher!" Cole gave a firm nod, "Are you still thinking about being a lit teacher, Rosa?"

Deliah gave a sad nod, "Sorta, but I am fine where I stand…" There was some sorrow lingering in her voice.

Cole reached over and gave her hand a squeeze, "Hey, you have the degrees for it, why not go for it?" His smile was reassuring, "You would do great, and your public speaking has improved tremendously!"

Deliah gave a pitiful look, "Well, I don't think I'd be able to honestly…" She then waved the waiter over. "Besides, I have a stable job and my fiancée has a stable job as well…" She pointed to the ring that lay upon her finger.

Cole frowned, "Yeah… don't remind me…" Cole's hands went through his raven locks and he groaned, "Did I say I didn't like him?"

Deliah rolled her eyes, "Plenty of times."

"Well, I still don't. He didn't even ask for me, Andres, or dad's approval! What kind of man does he think he is!?" Cole huffed after placing his order. "And a shot of tequila, please."

Deliah gave a small pout, "A man that I am going to marry, whether you accept him or not."

Cole just shook his head and looked up, "Whatever, I still don't like him. On a lighter note, I'm asking Mitsuki soon, you like her, right?"

Deliah nodded, "Of course, I like her a lot! She is so sweet and cute and just yes, ask her!" She leaned across, her hands playfully smacking his chest.

He chuckled, "I will… trust me, I will."

Lips started cracking into a soft smile, "Good, I expect to hear her tell me all about it soon then!"

"You will… you will…" his fist softly clocked her chin.

XxxxX

Zane felt strange coming back to this bar. He hated bars, and yet, here he was once again. _Why?_

His eyes staring hard at the wooden countertop and his heart beating quickly, rapidly, he wanted to see her again. Apologize for his over intoxicated state, look into those beautiful eyes once more. He craved to see her again, to hear her perfect voice once again, this time saying his name. Zane felt like some overly obsessed child with their favorite TV star, their mild crush on a character from a show. He felt stupid.

He rubbed his temples and glanced over at his leather jacket, did he seriously try to look like some badass? He was acting like a foolish child, trying to impress her. Seriously, what had gotten into him? He sighed and banged his head on the countertop. _I'm stupid._

"What's wrong, amigo?" a familiar voice asked.

Zane's head lifted, "Hey, Tero." He gave a weak wave along with a weak smile.

"Zane?" Tero lifted an eyebrow, "What brings you here?"

Zane shrugged, "Just felt like it… why?" He looked at the redhead with a sad look.

"Well," his body leaned against the countertop towards Tero, "Jay says you hate bars, so seeing you here makes me ponder as to why you would be here…"

The blonde shrugged, "Feel special, I came back here."

Tero nodded, "I don't date guys…"

Zane shoved the redhead and then glared, "Neither do I! I didn't come here for you, I came here for-" He stopped at the laughter before him.

The redhead simply let out a loud laugh and wiped his eyes, "The look on your face was priceless!" He then slid a mug full of beer to him, "On the house."

A huff came from the blonde, "Well, I wanted to say sorry to the singer from the night before."

"Deliah?" Tero inquired.

"If that is her name, then yes, her." A nod followed as he gave a sad look.

Tero examined the blonde and then bit his lip, "Well, you were kind of crazy, you almost fell on top of her."

Zane groaned and then let his forehead slam once again on the wooden counter. "I'm an idiotic human being!"

The bartender chuckled, "You were drunk, you just praised her, she didn't mind. I'll take you back stage right now if you want, that way you can talk to her." He smiled and then held his hand up to rush over to a waitress and another waiter. He came back and then raised his eyebrow, "So, you wanna see her, or not?"

Zane pondered a moment; he stared hard at his beer. Deep, sea blue eyes soft with concern, but the nerves were biting at his stomach, butterflies fluttering away inside. He gulped before staring up and giving a brief nod, "Yeah, if you could, please?"

Tero gestured his head a direction, "Come on, let's get this show on the road."

Zane stood, brushing himself off and giving a heavy sigh. He followed the redhead with slow, short steps. He was scared to see her, she was like a goddess. Her voice was rich, clear, soft. She sung with such passion and her voice and expressions showed it. Her hair seemed so lush, lips full and so… _kissable…_ Her eyes passionate, lively, and gorgeous, she was gorgeous. Her body was curvy, nothing short of perfection. Zane unconsciously licked his lips, he blinked and looked down.

_What the heck am I thinking?!_ Zane gulped, this woman was screwing his mind up and he didn't want this. Not like this, nothing of the sort. He was scared of this overwhelming lust, the raw passion, this foolish love at first sight that was deeming control over his mind and his heart. He was scared.

**But he liked this new fear. **

**OoooO**

**Well? Should I write more? Or nah…? Want to learn more about the OCs listed? Read about them in All For One or in Bound By Honor, but you don't have to. The stories will give you a better perspective of the OCs, know more about them, but whatever floats your boat! Review!**


End file.
